The Dragon Master
by lordofire
Summary: Ash has finally started his journey to become a Dragon Master.
1. authors note

**Hey everybody! This is the lordofire with my first Author's note. I'm sorry about my first chapter being so short and quick. I had really bad Writer's Block and I desperately needed to get out of that part of the anime. I'll promise to fully develop Ash's unloved feelings in my next chapter. So dont give up on the seies yet. **

**I also have a question for any reader. Would you like slower but larger chapters or smaller but quicker chapters? Tell my in the reviews pleaze.**


	2. Chapter 1

Pokemon Dragon Master

Ash and the other two trainers-to be droned out Professor Oak's boring speech about responsibility and pokemon care. Ash was appreciative of his elder's concern for the trainers, but his speech could be the most boring thing you ever heard. he could literally put you to sleep standing up.

While the Professor continued to "enlighten" them with his story Ash made his plan of action. There were three starters. Bulbasaur, the grass starter, Squirtle, the water starter, and Charmander, the fire starter and who evolved into a powerful Dragon-type.

Being a Dragon Master was Ash's dream. He was fascinated by their power. Almost nothing in the pokemon world could stand up to their might. But with their extreme power came a price they were extremely difficult to train. But Ash would make it his goal in life and wouldn't stop till he become his dream. And nobody would stop him. Nobody.

Somehow Ash's thoughts shifted to the worst parts of his life. Well most of it was the worst. When Ash was younger Gary Oak, one of the other kids to receive a pokemon starter today, spread rumors on Ash's stupidity. None of it was true, but who would't listen to a grandson of one of the most noted and renounced scientist in the world. Soon everyone in Pallet Town treated him like garbage: they sent looks of disgust and when he approached th m they would move away from him like Ash was a serial killer. When he got older the children began building nasty pranks for him. Luckily he manuvered his way out of them all.

But that wasn't what hurt him the most. It was the fact that that his own mother thought he was worthless. Pressured by all the adults of Pallet she finally gave soon began treating him like garbage. She had let him know she thought he was a "complete waste of flesh and when he was a mistake in life.

Her words hurt him deeply but instead of bringing him down it added fuel to his determination to accomplish his dreams. His grades rose , besides the teachers' best attempt to fail him, and soon he was a straight A student.

Then came the day he would start his dream. And that day was today.

* * *

The Professor finally finished his dull speech and finally stood by a futuristic table with three pokeballs on it.

Each one had an elemental sticker on the front. And each one indicated the three different starters. Leaf for grass, the Tear for water, and the flare for fire.

One for the each of them. There was another child receiving a pokemon today. His name was something like Red or some color name like that. But the guy was a no show, he probably slept in.

"Alright everybody pay attention! I'll show you the starters and you'll chose which one you want." came Professor Oak's voice snapping Ash from his thoughts.

"This is Squirtle the water starter." A small light blue bipedal turtle with a light brown shell was released in a flash of bright white energy.

It looked around the room with a quizzical look. When it released what was happening it stood as straight as a soldier.

"Bulbasaur the grass starter." with the same white energy came out a green quadruped dinosaur-like creature with bright red eyes and a large dark bulb on its back. Unlike Squirtle Bulbasaur immediately stood tall and proud.

"And finally Charmander the fire starter." A small bipedal orange lizard-like creature with a small fire at the end of its tail emerged out of the pokeball. When Charmander came out Squirtle and it immediately knocked heads against each other growling with their eyes locked with each other.

"Now chose your partner." came the Professor's kind voice.

Ash, Gary, and Violet( Gary's sister) each chose their partner. Gary chose Squirtle, Bulbasuar chose Violet, and Ash chose Charmander. (of course)

After prying Charmander from Squirtle Ash made it look at him straight in the eye.

"My name is Ash and i'm your new trainer. My dream is to become a Dragon Master. Will you join me?" he asked his voice softer then usual. It was imperative that Ash gain the trust of Charmander. He would hate it if he had an uncooperative pokemon as his starter.

Charmander looked at Ash with his young eyes before it gave him a grin and a thumbs up. Ash just grinned back at the small lizard before patting it on the head.

"Alright before I send you out I need you three to do me a favor." said the Professor. He then pulled out 3 bright red devices out of his coat pockets and put them on the table. "These are my newest invention the poke-dex." the Professor gestured to the device," They are currently a proto-type and I need it to be tested"

"Grandpa what does it do?" came the obnoxious voice of Gary Oak.

"Well Gary this device is basically a pokemon encyclopedia and it also installs TM's on your pokemon and you can make calls to people." the Professor said rather proudly, but who could blame him? The Professor made an amazing device and he deserved credit.

The Professor handed the poke-dexs out to Ash and the others and sent them out. As soon as they left the lab Ash scanned Charmander with the Poke-dex.

**Charmander the fire lizard pokemon. If the fire at the end of its tail goes out it will die.**

**Sex: Male**

**Moves: Slash, Ember, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Claw**

'A nice move set for a growing Dragon' Ash deduced. Before Ash could even compliment Charmander an irritating, but familiar voice reached his ears.

"Hey Squirtle! Lets show Charmander how much of a failure Ash is at life. Squirtle destroy them."

The blue turtle hopped in front of Gary eyeing Charmander with eyes of spite. Charmander returned the glare with his own.

"Dragon Claw!" barked Ash. He didn't have time for mindless task he had places to be. Charmander's claws became coated in purple energy that darted around it like electricity. He then dashed forward and slammed his claws right into Squirtle's abdomen sending it into a tree and with a cloud of dust.

When the cloud of dust disappeared Squirtle was seen leaning against the trunk with swirls in its eyes. Ash was about to praise his starter when a loud shrill voice besieged his ears. 'Great here she comes' Ash thought bitterly.

"Ash Ketchum you get over here right this instance!" came the loud banshee screams of Delia Ketchum or his "mother". She didn't deserve that title. She did absolutely nothing to help him grow, she didn't treat him like a son, and she definitely didn't love.

"Ash you apologize to Gary right now young man! How dare you even 'think' of talking to someone that is superior to you!" she bellowed, her voice dripping with venom. "Is this the boy that a Ketchum, you ungrateful brat. You sully the name by just being alive! I give you clothing, food, a house, and I raise you!?"

"Rather poorly." replied Ash.

"What did you say you snot-nosed brat! Get out of my sight you piece of filthy garbage!"

"With pleasure." responded Ash. Oh he had been waiting for this moment for years. Finally he could leave home!

Ash walked away(with a smirk) from his still fuming mother with Charmander in tow. His story had finally begun.

**Hey everybody hoped you like my new Chapter 1 and if you have any comments feel free to review. Flames will be ignored.**

**For Pairing I'll let you guys decide. And who should be Ash's traveling companions?**

**Who should Ash catch next.**


	3. Author's note 2

**lordofire here again with another Author's note. In my new story Ash gets some pokemon that in the games, anime, and manga are not dragon types but some of them are imperative to my story.**

**If you don't like it then go somewhere else to read. is a place where people can write their own version of a story or event and this is my version.**

**Things i need help with:**

**Pairings**

**Traveling Companions**

**What should ash catch next?**


	4. Chapter 2

The ever loud banshee shrieks of Delia Ketchum could be heard even from the edges of town as Ash and Charmander exited the cursed town finally. He would show them all at the Indigo League where he would crush Gary and Violet to let the citizens of Pallet know how wrong they were about him. But that was awhile away and he needed to build up his team. Besides the occasional new trainers most of the contestants of the League were experienced trainers that could easily kill Charmander with their level of attacks.

But for now all Ash had to do was level Charmander up and catch more Dragon-type pokemon. Easier said then done.

The route to Virirdian City was a long one, and Ash would probably have to camp in the forest for the night. It didn't bother him that much. It would give Ash time to train Charmander.

While the duo traveled down the winding dirt path a large river appeared by the road. It was heavily inhabited with many water-type pokemon, but one in particular caught his attention. A lone Horsea was bobbing up in down in the water with a bored expression written on its face. Horseas grew to the powerful water dragon Kingdra. It was to good to pass up. Charmander apparently thought so too when he started growling at Horsea.

Horsea snapped out of its boredom and glared back at Charmander. Quick as a flash a stream of water burst out of Horsea's snout speedily closing the distance between Charmander and it.

"Ember!" said Ash. A burst of fire erupted out of Charmander's mouth and intercepted the water attack which produced a explosion of steam.

Horsea, seeing that its initial attack failed leaped out of the water with its usually curled tail unfurled and glowing a bright blue.

'Dragon Tail' Ash noted.

"Dragon Claw!" he rapidly commanded. Both dragon attacks clashed into each other, their power darting everywhere like an exposed electric cable.

Horsea flipped back into the water with a tired look in its eyes. Perfect.

"Dragon Pulse." Ash called out.

Before Horsea could respond a sphere of green energy crashed into its body creating a large explosion that resonated through out the river.

Horsea emerged out of the river with swirls in its eyes moments later. Horsea was soon enveloped in scarlet energy which retracted into a open pokeball. The pokeball closed and started shaking vigorously till a ding signaled its capture.

"Nice job Charmander. Our first capture!" Ash complemented. Charmander just gave him a grin and a thumbs up. Ash just chuckled at his starter's determination. Even after a battle he was still live and kicking.

He then turned to the pokeball in his hand and scanned it with his poke-dex.

**Horsea the seahorse pokemon.**

**Sex: Male**

**Moves: Water gun, Dragon Tail, Tackle, **

'Good moves' Ash deduced. Ash put away his poke-dex and hooked the pokeball to his belt and continued down the path to Viridian.

**Lordofire here and telling you now that Charmander will be Ash's strongest pokemon in the future.**


	5. Chapter 3

Viridian City was massive. Towering skyscrapers rose above them and large business doted the street sides. Nothing less of a city as known as Viridian. Street lights illuminated the now storming night and lightning cackled through out the sky.

Ash and Charmander trudged through it however. Charmander was struggling the most with water being his weakness and all but kept a straight face. He couldn't afford to show weakness to his trainer or his rival.

The duo finally made it to the Pokemon Center. Inside they met with the resident Nurse Joy, a family of pink haired nurses that work almost every known Pokemon Center in the world. Ash rented a room and when they entered it he immediately fell asleep on the warm comforting bed.

Some time later a loud boom resonated through out the center throwing Ash of his bed and waking Charmander up. The two dashed out of their room and headed into the main lobby.

There they were met by a boy with a Pikachu battling two adults, one with red haid and the other with blue, and by their side was a Meowth. And it was talking!

The large R's on their shirts distinguished them selves as the notorious group. known as Team Rocket a organization that will do anything in their power to get what they want.

Ash recognized the boy as Red and the Pikachu was probably his starter since there were no more starters when he left the lab. Pikachu had cuts all over it and was panting hard.

During the years of torment from his "mother" and the rest of Pallet Red had always been nice to him. Red was also friends with Violet, but she never talked to Ash claiming he was a "waste of my life". But Red ignored her and continued to be friends with Ash. Now it was time to return the favor.

"Charmander Dragon Pulse!" The draconic energy slammed into one of the Rocket's pokemon ,an Ekans, and blasted it through the entrance.

The attack gained the attention of the attackers and Red whos face lit up when he saw Ash.

"Koffing tackle!" ordered the blue haired man. His purple meteor pokemon dashed towards Charmander while spinning rapidly around.

"Dragon Claw!" Charmander's claws gained the familiar purple energy and slashed into Koffing which sent him whirling into a nearby wall.

Both pokemon were returned in a flash of scarlet before they started ranting on how Ash shouldn't had done that. Growing annoyed Ash ordered a swift Dragon Pulse which Charmander obliged happily. The sphere exploded on impact and sent the Rockets into the air screaming.

While in the air Team Rocket was discussing among themselves.

"That Charmander is something special." said the red haired woman knwon as Jessie.

"Yeah a starter Charmander shouldn't know those moves yet." replied the blue haired man known as James.

"The boss would be happy if we brought him that Charmander!" the Meowth said happily.

Team Rocket laughed maniacally before landing in a tree. Hard.

* * *

Back at the Pokemon Center ,after Pikachu had recovered, Ash and Red had taken time to speak to each other. Apparently Red had broken his clock during the night so thats what made him late. After his story , seeing that it was late, both trainers retired to their rooms.

That night Ash was plagued with horrible nightmares. He remembered the first time his "mother" said I hate you. She had been ignoring the staements about Ash for awhile but soon gave in when her closes friends told her how worthless he was. She was told by them he had wasted her life and didn't deserve her love. She took their words to heart and started treating him like everyday trash that was found on the road.

Ash woke up the next morning in a cold sweat, but calmed down realizing where he was. He hated it when that happened. It completely ruined his day. After cleaning himself of, feeding Charmander and Horsea, who was angry with him for not letting him battle last night.

Before he left the pokemon Center he was stopped by Nurse Joy.

"Young Man we are hosting a competition for a mysterious pokemon. Do you want to join?" she asked.

"Yes." he replied quickly. He didn't really care about the mystery pokemon, but it would give some experience for his team.

* * *

Later Ash among 15 other trainers began battling for the mystery pokemon.

First off was Red against some trainer with his loyal Caterpie. the battle was rather one-sided.

Next was him against Violet where he won with a well placed Ember from Charmander that nailed her Bulbasaur in the face.

Before Ash knew it he was in the finals against Red who had beaten Gary's Squritle with a Thunder Shock from Pikachu.

"Thunder Shock!" commanded Red. A bolt of lightning emitted from Pikachu and sent towards Charmander with blinding speed.

"Metal Claw into the ground!" Ash snapped. It was a risky move. Charmander had just learnt it today while facing an opponent, but hopefully it would work.

And it appeared that luck was on Ash's side. The electric attack coursed through Charmander's claw in the ground before being absorbed by it.

A loud gasp of awe escaped the crowd seeing the tactic work.

"Now Dragon Claw!" yelled Ash. Charmander's claws crashed into Pikachu, who was still stunned seeing its attack had failed, and sent it flying and landing with a large thud on the ground.

"Pikachu Quick Attack!" said Red. Pikachu disappeared in a flash and only glimpses of its yellow fur could be seen. Charmander was then bombarded with attack after attck till a light bulb went of in Ash head.

"Ember on the ground!" said Ash. Charmander soon released ball after ball of flame on the field till Pikachu was spotted clutching its foot in pain.

"Now Dragon Claw!"

Charmander dealt the final blow to Pikachu and sent him unconscious to the floor.

"And the Winner is Ash Ketchum!" announced the Judge.

A mixture of applauds and boos(mostly Gary and Violet) rang through out the field.

Ash ignored them and walked to the judge and received the pokeball.

"Go on Boy open it" encouraged the judge. Ash released the pokemon inside in a bright white light.

When the light disappeared a gigantic bipedal grey draconic looking creature with two horns on its head was revealed. An Aggron. the steel-dragon. With a mighty roar Aggron revealed itself through out the City.


	6. Chapter 4 12

Being in Viridian Forest was horrible. Ash and his team constantly got lost and the fact none of his pokemon had wings was a problem. Aggron surpirsingly helped out much more than he used to.

At first Aggron was a pain. He ignored Ash and the rest of the team and merely swatted them away and that's were he had gone to far.

_Flashback_

_Charmander was sent into a nearby tree after another failed attempt to warm up to Aggron. He had refused to give up on the living piece of scale. His trainer deserved better than a pokemon that didn't listen. Charmander struggled to get up but was stopped by Ash's hand._

_Charmander looked up to see his trainer's usual amber eyes burning with blue fire and his pupils turned red. His body was outlined in a blue energy field and the wind started picking up. _

_"Aggron enough!" said Ash his voice cold and almost omnipresent. The tone of his voice startled Aggron, who's face was a lit with fear. Something he never think he see from Aggron._

_"Now you'll listen to me and you treat your teammates with respect or your going to be stored into a computer for the rest of your life!" Ash threatened his voice becoming deeper, more powerful and the wind soon turned into a storm that swayed the trees with extreme force._

_Aggron immediately slumped down into a submissive position and the wind stopped howling and Ash's mysterious energy died down._

_"Now since you'll listen to me now I think its time to catch you up on your training hmm?" he said, his voice going back to its usual sound._

And ever since then Aggron had listened to Ash full heartily and with his help Horsea had finally received the final push to evolve.

**Short Chapter yes but i worked really hard on this writers block struck again. So anyway i was thinking of giving Ash a weapon to help control his aura attacks you guys tell me in the reviews pleaz**

**Still waiting for pairing results in reviews. Right now tie Between cynthia and Dawn.**


	7. Chapter 4 22

Horsea was in his training pond panting form his mock battle against Aggron till a white light covered his entire body. Horsea's body grew larger, his armor became more rigid, his fins grew larger and resembled spikes, large sharp pointier horns erupted from his head and his snout grew larger. And with a rumble the light disappeared and revealed his true from. He floated around the edges of the pond to get a feel of his new form. Ash immediately scanned his new sea dragon pokemon.

**Seadra the water dragon pokemon.**

**Sex: Male**

**Moves learnt: Hydro Pump, Dragon Rage, Ice Beam,**

Ash could see his new Seadra's face full of pride. It finally had the power to match Chamander and beat him! Seadra's attention focused in the area where Charmander was training and floated over to him. Minutes later large bangs and burst of energy was seen and heard through the trees.

Ash and Aggron both sweat dropped. Those two fought each other nonstop and with Seadra's evolution things would be even more heated.

Finally Ash and the team made it out of Viridian forest. They had gotten so lost Ash and the team had voted for Seadra to levitate up and find a way out of the forest. It was a huge mace to their pride for using such demeaning act. But what was done was done.

However at the exit a unwelcomed surprise awaited. A katana to the face. Ash barely had enough time to jump back and find the owner of the weapon. The owner was a young boy in samurai armor.

"Hey! Whats the big idea! You could have killed me" Ash angrily snapped at the boy.

"Forgive me, but are you a trainer from Pallet?" he asked.

"Yes." Ash replied his anger still venting.

The boy then pointed and struck accusing-like pose. "Then I challenge you to a pokemon battle! The first two trainers beat me with ease, but the third used a Metapod against me and I won against him. Now it your fate to join the third. the boy said arrogantly.

"By the way the names Samurai." Samurai said. Oh how original.

"Trapinch crush them!" shouted Samurai. A small orange insect-like creature with four stubby legs burst out in a flash of white energy.

"Charmander take them down." responded Ash. His faithful starter hopped on the field and stared at his opponent.

"Tackle!" commanded Samurai. Trapinch charged at Charmander who just maneuvered out the way and kicked it back to its trainer.

Samurai's face was filled with rage and fury.

"You useless pokemon! I had the courtesy to train you, yet you were beaten by a mere kick! he snapped at the trembling pokemon.

Samurai drew his rusty sword and pointed it at Trapinch's head and began to swing it over his head. Before he was able to swing down a fist coated with blue energy connected to his cheek and sent him flying to a nearby tree. his sword was dropped an was stuck to the soft dirt floor. Ash then stripped off Samurai's flag and scabbard. He didn't deserve the title Samurai. No Samurai turned on the weak.

Ash grabbed the sword handle when white energy started surging out and shaking. White energy flew everywhere, striking trees, the ground and the occasional pokemon. The air was soon filled with the smell of ozone. Ash finally drew the sword out of the ground stopping the energy flow.

Ash fell to his knees holding his charred and burnt hand panting in pain. Pain coursed through his entire body. His clothes were burnt and torn and smelled like smoke.

His attention turned towards the sword and his eyes widened in shock. I stead of a hold rusty blade a new polished sword with a gold and black handle replaced it. Its scabbard was also renewed. It now shined and was as smooth as a table top. Ash didn't know why, but he had a gut feeling he was suppossed to take them. And he did.

Trapinch appeared by his side seeing if Ash was alright. Ash just smiled at the young pokemon's care.

"I'm sorry but I can't capture you. I'm going to be a Dragon Master." he said softly.

Trapinch perked up when it heard Ash's words and it started digging into his pack. Trapinch then pulled out his poke-dex and started searching for something. When Trapinch was done it showed its two evolution forms. Vibrava and Flygon. Dragon-type pokemon were found in Johto and Hoenn.

Ash then turned his attentions to Trapinch who's chest was puffed out in pride.

"Trapinch would you like to join my team?" Ash asked excitedly. Trapinch answered when it took a spare pokeball out of his pack and captured itself. When the pokeball settled down Ash immediately scanned his newest capture.

**Trapinch the ant pit pokemon**

**Sex: Female**

**Moves: Bite, Dragon Pulse, Rock Throw, Tackle,**

A good move set, but it was behind the rest of his team. Ash would have to push her harder during training. Ash then turned to Charmander. "Looks like we got ourselves a new team member." Ash said happily.

The rest of the journey out of Viridian went with out delay. Pewter City was the same color of their specialty, grey.

The first thing Ash did was visit a department store. His clothes were ruined in the power surge earlier and he desperately needed new ones.

After awhile Ash found a set that he liked. A set of jeans, muscle shirts, gloves, boots, a belt with a holster to hold his sword and a large cloak all in the fashionable color of black.

Once wearing his new clothes and examining himself in the mirror. To be fair with all his black clothing and his new sword made him look like quite the badass.

Ash soon exited the department store and headed to the poke-mart. After buying all of the needed supplies Ash left. He needed to save some money for Celadon the shopping center of Kanto.

Ash headed to the local Pokemon Center. The local Nurse Joy was glad to give him a room. When he reached his room it was well into the night, so he slumped himself on the bed and fell asleep readying himself for his first Gym Battle.


	8. Chapter 5

Ash stood outside of the Pewter Gym his cloak blowing in the wind. Today was a major step in his dream of becoming a Dragon Master. Ash swiftly entered the building eagerly waiting for his first gym battle.

The inside of the Gym was large but dark. Then suddenly the lights came on revealing a large clay field with rocks and boulders positioned every where. Then a loud gruff voice called out.

"What are you doing here?" a man said sitting on a rock. He had tan skin, large spikey hair, and an orange and green vest.

"My name is Ash Ketchum and I am here to challenge the gym!" Ash announced.

"Very well I accept your challenge. This will be a two-on-two battle. My name is Brock by the way." Brock called back.

A referee stood by the side of the field with a green in his left flag and a red flag in his right hand. "Trainer and leader choose your pokemon!" he said.

Brock immediately sent out a Geodude, its body landing with a crash and its two arms in a muscle pose.

Ash thought about his pokemon for a second. Charmander and Trapinch were out for obvious reasons. Seadra and Aggron would be his best choice.

"Seadra come forth!" he said as he summoned the water dragon. Seadra looked around the field before his eyes landed on Geodude and Seadra's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Rollout!" commanded Brock. Geodude's body started rapidly spinning forward racing towards Seadra.

"Dragon Tail!" Ash responded to the fast approaching rock pokemon. Seadra's tail uncurled and blue energy swirled around it. And with a twist Seadra's tail came swing down on Geodude. It was slammed into a nearby boulder by the force of the attack and dust was kicked up by its impact.

"Focus Punch!" called out Brock. Geodude burst out of the dust cloud with one of its fist glowing white and was aimed directly at Seadra.

"Hydro Pump!" Ash retaliated. A torrent of water burst from Seadra's snout and crashed into Geodude effectively topping its attack and slamming it into the ground kicking up even more dust. When the dust dispersed Geodude was lying in the crater unconscious.

Brock just smirked. It seemed he would finally get a decent trainer. Three other trainers came in earlier and all were beat by his Geodude even with a type-advantage.

"Leader send out your final pokemon" declared the referee.

"Onix crush them!" Out of Brock's pokeball came a 40 foot serpent made of rocks. Seadra looked up challenging, but to his surprise was sucked back into its pokeball. Aggron came out seconds later and sent a loud roar to Onix who roared back.

"Rock Throw!" shouted Brock. Onix uprooted a nearby rock with its tail and hurled towards Aggron.

"Flash Cannon!" commanded Ash. Aggron released a charged beam of white and grey that tore through the rock and nailed Onix in the center of its body. The force of the energy pushed Onix back quite a few feet before it regained its composure.

"Onix Iron Head" said Brock. Onix charged towards Aggron its head coated with white and grey energy.

"Focus Punch!" retaliated Ash. Aggron's hand coated itself in white energy and slammed itself against Onix's head. Energy surged everywhere as the two steel type moves connected. But soon Onix's weakened form could not take it anymore and Aggron's attack overpowered its own. Onix landed on the ground beaten and unconscious.

"Onix is unable to battle trainer Ash wins the battle!" announced the referee.

"Well done Ash, you have defeated me fair and square, and to prove it I present the Boulder Badge!"

* * *

Ash was at the edges of Pewter the next morning. After his victory against Brock Ash had retired to his room where he checked his supplies for the journey to Cerulean, the next gym. He left early the next mourning to get a head start on his journey.

As Ash was about to leave a familiar voice rang out. "Ash wait up!" shouted a panting Brock.

"What do you want?" Ash questioned.

"I wanted to know if I could travel with you." Brock stated.

"Why?" asked Ash.

"You see I never wanted to be a Trainer, I wanted to be a Breeder. And I thought if went with you I could accomplish my dream. So can I?"

Ash just stared at Brock for a movement for a moment before a small smile graced his lips. Ash gave him a affirmative nod before turning around and continued down the path.

Charmander stared at Brock before agreeing with his trainer and followed Ash down the road. Brock smiled and followed the duo into their next adventure.

**Lordofire here a poll as been set up on my profile for the pairing.**


	9. Chapter 6

Cerulean City was a welcome sight for Ash and Brock who, after many days of traveling without much sleep, were sore and aching. But along the way Ash and Brock had talked about each others life.

Ash had learned that Brock's father was seriously injured during a car accident and had to go through rehabilitation leaving Brock to take care of the gym and his siblings. But he had been cleared soon enough for Brock to leave on his journey. While his father was still being rehabilitated and no trainers were challenging the gym, Brock was studying about every aspect about pokemon care. Problems, injuries, food, wild berries, you name it. Brock had also ,over the years of taking care of his siblings, become quite the chef.

Brock was mortified when he learned about Ash's past. No one deserved what the young trainer was given. Being insulted by the entire town and his own family hating him, Brock couldn't even imagine going through what Ash had. But his pity for the boy was put aside for now, when he saw Ash's team. Aggron and Trapinch were extremely rare in Kanto and to be possessed by a rookie trainer was unheard of.

During their journey Ash had secretly been experimenting with the mysterious power that had been revealed to him during his episode with Aggron.

He found out that if he was wielding his sword and concentrated enough he got three results. One, nothing: two, his sword's blade own property morphed into this power but remained in its former shape.

(Just imagine his sword's blade is blue aura instead of steel)

Three, he formed a blue sphere of energy that could be hurled with a simple swipe of his sword. Ash noted to himself to research this phenomenon at the nearest library.

During one of their training sessions Charmander finally made the push to evolve.

_(flashback)_

_Charmander and Aggron were having another mock battle. Even with Charmander's persistence Aggron won every single one of their matches besides Charmander's type-advantage._

_Aggron smacked Charmander back with a push of his arm and yawned. After their first few battles Aggron had seen all of Charmander's tricks, now Charmander was out matched in strength and smarts._

_Panting heavily Charmander's body was enveloped in a bright light. His body grew larger, his claws grew sharper and bigger, his head became more arrow-like, he grew a horn on the back of his head, and his tail's fire grew more intense._

_With a large roar his new crimson colored body was revealed in a shower of white glimmering shards of light. The newly formed Charmeleon looked at his claws with disbelief in his eyes, but were soon replaced with excitement._

_Aggron seemed to have the same emotion as he instantly snapped out of his bored state and growled in excitement. Charmeleon mouth grew a feral grin, which showed his newly developed fangs, and he started motioning for Aggron to charge._

_Aggron roared and started charging at Charmeleon with his horns lowered like a bull. It appears excitement clouded Aggron's judgement._

_Charmeleon took full advantage of the situation and released an inferno of fire that completely submerged Aggron. The heat was so intense the ground was beginning to glow red._

_When the fire died down Aggron was left in a smoking heap that twitched every moment or two and who's eyes were bulged out in shock._

_When Aggron's burns were taken care of Ash scanned his newly evolved starter._

**_Charmeleon the fire dragon pokemon._**

**_moves learnt: Flamethrower, Dragon Rage, Dragon's Breath,_**

_It seemed that Charmeleon's rivalry with Seadra would grow more destructive... again._

_(flashback ends)_

When the duo rented a room from the Pokemon Center Ash found out a very interesting fact about Brock. He was the most hormonal person he ever knew! Left and right asking girls out, flirting, etc. It got so bad that Ash had to knock out Brock and drag him, from one of his victims, back to their room. It would be a long night.

* * *

The Cerulean Gym was far more colorful then the dull grey coloration of Pewter's: the walls were covered in bright blue paint with multiple water-type pokemon.

Brock had gone of to collect supplies for their later trek to Vermillion City and would meet him there later.

When Ash entered the gym he found himself in a large under water play! What this was a gym, not a auditorium!

"What is this?!" Ash asked himself.

But besides Ash bewilderment and confusion he found that the play was quite enjoyable. Their acting was great and the plot was well developed. And when the play ended Ash was among those who clapped for their performance. Ash then walked down to the stage hoping to get to challenge them. Ash found the sisters on the stage discussing on how great they did.

"Yeah we did totally awesome! Daisy your dive was perfect!" said a yellow head girl. All of them agreed and started giggling like school girls.

"Umm excuse me?" Ash asked awkwardly. He never was good with people especially girls.

"Yeah, what?" they asked in unison.

"Do you know where is the Gym Leader?" questioned Ash.

"You're looking at them." they said pridefully.

"Well I'm here to challenge the gym." replied Ash.

The sisters looked around nervously before they spoke up. "Umm we don't feel like battling anymore."

Ash's eyes formed into surprise and confusion. "Why not?" he asked annoyance starting to form.

"Well two kids from some nowhere town named Pallet Town came by and completely destroyed me and Lily's team." replied the yellow head. "And Violet is just starting out so we don't have any pokemon to battle with."

The pink head then spoke up. "Hey I know what you want!" she reached into her and pulled out a tear shape object and handed it to Ash.

"That's what you want right? There take it." she said.

Ash looked down at the badge, but through into the water. "I came here to earn my badge not to receive one for not doing anything. If your so scared of losing a battle then you should quit and shut down your gym. Gym leaders are here to help trainers achieve their dreams through hard work, and if you can't do that then you don't deserve the title Gym Leader." Ash said, his voice like that of a father scolding a child. He turned around, leaving the three girls staring down into the ground in shame.

Ash was about to leave the gym when a loud irritating voice pierced his ears. "Hey mister! Nobody talks to my sister like that! All of them are ten times the trainer you will ever be and I'm positive that compared to me you are a mere drop of my skill!" a red head girl said anger and arrogance in her voice.

"Misty! We thought you left to become a water master!" they said in unison.

"I am, but I am leaving with some friends of mine. Their names are Red and Tracey. Oh hey Red!" she said forgetting about Ash.

Ash turned and found himself staring at Red with his Pikachu on his shoulder. Ash smiled at Red who waved at Ash who was mimicked by his starter. He turned back and shouted at the girl.

"Oh shall we test if your better than me?" he asked venom in his voice.

"The girl started to grin and beckoned for Ash to bring it.

* * *

Ash and Misty stood at opposite sides of the the large water arena.

"Please choose your pokemon!" said a referee.

"Staryu come on out!" yelled Misty. A bronze starfish with a bright red gem in the middle appeared into the water.

Ash thought about his selection carefully. Trapinch was too inexperienced, Aggron would sink, Charmeleon would be crippled, but if ordered properly could stay dry, and Seadr would dominate.

"Charmeleon roast me some fish." he said coldly. Charmeleon appeared and roared in challenge to his opponent. He eyed the water critically like imagining himself falling in and sinking into its depths. He shook the thoughts out of his mind. He couldn't afford to show weakness to his foes.

"Rapid Spin!" cried out Misty. Staryu began rotating rapidly and sped towards Charmelon who grew a bored expression on his face. This was too easy. He opened his mouth and formed a sphere of yellow energy with orange electricity dancing around it. It was hurled at Staryu and a large explosion surrounded the poor pokemon.

Staryu reappeared clearly unconscious.

"Trainer Ash wins!" announced the referee. Misty, reluctantly, gave him the badge and stormed of with Red who gave Ash a wave before they left.

Ash met up with Brock who had an unessecaryily large backpack that was filled to the brim with supplies. After a quick conversation the two turned their direction to the next gym. Vermillion.


	10. Chapter 7

The road to the notorious Vermillion Gym was littered with trainers of different skill levels. Most of them were rookies that wielded pokemon like Caterpie or the occasional Pidgeotto. Ash used Trapinch during these skirmishes. She needed the practice and experience. However she was quickly getting better with the constant practice and was soon reaching the power levels of Seadra and Charmeleon.

Back to Vermillion, its gym was notorious for being extremely brutal towards trainers and most trainers were ultimately decimated. The Gym Leader used and assortment of Electirc-type pokemon. All of them were extremely powerful, but the Gym Leader was mostly known for his powerful Raichu. The small mouse had won so many battles that one shot from it could put a pokemon out for weeks.

Aggron, Trapinch, and Charmeleon would be an obvious choice for the battle, but many other trainers had thought of type advantages and all of them failed. But failure could be avoided with some good old practice and training.

"Rattata use Scratch!" yelled out a young trainer. A small purple rat dashed forwards its claws extended and swiped them on Trapinch who just snapped at the young pokemon.

"Tackle" came the sharp reply of Ash. Trapinch rammed into Rattata and sent the poor pokemon flying back to its trainer. The young trainer looked sad as he returned his pokemon, but perked up like a idea struck him.

"Hey you could be good enough to challenge AJ!" said the kid excitedly.

"AJ?"

"He has an unofficial gym and has 99 wins. He also trains "Savage" pokemon." said the trainer. "Well good luck! I got to go!" yelled the kid as he ran the opposite direction.

'99 wins... I'm going to have to fix that.' Ash thought to himself.

* * *

Brock and Ash were enjoying a nice lunch that had been catered to them by Brock. All of their pokemon were enjoying the homemade treats that Brock created.

"Brock where did you learn to cook?" asked Ash as he tore apart a sandwich.

"Through years of failure I finally perfected the recipe." Ash's friend replied.

"Wow, I wish that was the same as your flirting." Ash said cheekily.

A purple haze of disappointment surrounded Brock as he looked at the ground shamefully. Ash just laughed at his reaction.

'So this what it felt to have a friend' Ash thought. The last friend he had was a girl named Serena, but she left a long time ago to Kalos and he hadn't heard from her since.

The duo cleaned up their area and headed down the path.

Brock and Ash continued down the dirt path while discussing Brock's problem of harassing every pretty girl he saw till they reached a large flat area. Upon it were tens of pokemon doing multiple drilling exercises like: jumping through rings of fire, swimming through mud, and dodging multiple thrown objects.

All of them were covered in bruises, cuts, and burns but one pokemon in particular caught his attention. An Alakazam. It was lagging behind the others and it had the most injuries of all the pokemon. What was the trainer thinking? Alakazams were not meant for physical exercise, they were destined to teleport and use mind over muscle.

In the center of the vast circle of exercise was a young trainer with spiky green hair. In his right hand was a whip. One that seemed to be used often.

"Hey are you AJ?!" yelled Ash. The boy turned around to his voice and started grinning maliciously.

"Well see about that." Ash replied coldly.

"Yeah, are you my 100th victory?" he asked cockily.

* * *

On a large dirt arena Ash and AJ stood at opposite ends glaring at each other.

"Alakazam kick his ass!" shouted AJ.

The bruised Alakazam appeared on the field. It winced every time it took a step, but it stayed its ground.

"Charmeleon burn them to ash." commanded Ash. His starter appeared on the field and began growling at the physic-type.

"Flamethrower" a river of flame sped towards Alakazam.

"Light shield!" a clear green shield formed in front of Alakazam. The river of flame was halted by the energy shield. The two forces of energy clashed. Fire was sprouted everywhere and green electricity sparked everywhere.

But the stream of flames soon ceased and the shield stood strong.

"Focus Energy!" Alakazam formed a sphere of indescribable energy with its spoons crossed. The energy ball was then launched at Charmeleon.

"Dragon Rage!" retaliated Ash. Soon a ball of yellow energy smashed into Alakazam's attack and they both competed for strength. But the two attacks fused and an explosion followed. Dust kicked up covering the field.

"Dragon's Breath!" shouted Ash. A torrent of blistering green flames erupted from Charmeleon's mouth and was shot everywhere on the field. The field was soon scorching hot and the cloud of dust dispersed to be replaced with a cloud of smoke.

When the cloud of smoke disappeared Alakazam was revealed unconscious and heavily burnt.

"Looks like I win." stated Ash.

"I don't get it! Alakazam was my most powerful pokemon, now shes getting weaker every day! Whats wrong with her?" asked AJ worry in his voice.

"You use physical training more than mental. Her body can't take that kind of training for long. Let her rest and train her mind more than her body." Ash answered. AJ's face lit up and he bowed in respect.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you", said AJ "It was an honor to battle you."

"Like wise." said Ash. He smiled inwardly. He loved the connections that certain trainers had with their pokemon. He started walking down the path with Charmeleon behind him.

"I guess your entering the Indigo League?" asked AJ shouting a bit with the increasing distance.

"I am." replied Ash as he continued down the path.

"Well when we battle each other I'm going to beat you!" shouted AJ. Ash merely raised his hand in acknowledgement of the boy's challenge.


	11. Chapter 8

To say the least Ash was witnessing the cruelest thing he had ever seen. Red's Pikachu was being man handled by a Graveler owned by a snobbish girl named Giselle. They had met him, Misty, and Tracey at the famous trainer school, Poketech.

There they met a boy named Joe, who was being teased by his "friends" for not knowing anything about their up coming test. They were scared off when Ash brandished his sword. Well brandished meant he embedded it into the ground mere centimeters from their feet.

Over the weeks of traveling Ash had gotten extremely good at swordplay and controlling his powers. Now he could slice through tree branches with out a problem. Also, concerning his powers, he could release a torrent of it. It destroyed or pulverized anything in its destructive path.

Ash and Brock had talked with the kid and to their surprise he knew all the answers perfectly. Joe had been acting all stupid so he didn't get harder questions. He told them about the heated competition in the school and if he started acting smart he would be picked on. He then showed Ash and Brock a picture of the class' top student. Giselle.

Brock was instantly infatuated with her looks while Ash blushed. He had to admit she was pretty.

Joe then said even though he was the class' worst member he could still beat Ash. A mistake. Seadra had ultimately decimated his Rattata with a simple Ice Beam. After Joe had apologized to Ash they walked over to a nearby training field where Red and Giselle were having a battle.

* * *

Pikachu landed on the ground with loud thud. Its body was completely bruised and covered in scratches. Even though it was evident Pikachu lost Graveler continued to punch the downed pokemon despite Red's claims to stop. Eventually it seemed Giselle grew bored of torturing the poor Pikachu and called off the attacks. Red hurriedly grabbed his starter of the field and started soothing the beaten pokemon.

"Any one else?" she asked cockily. Graveler struck a arrogant muscle pose, making sure to especially show of its muscled four arms.

"I will." stated Ash. He stepped onto the make shift field and stared down the duo.

"Aggron come forth!" Ash's familiar steel dragon appeared and let loose a roar that mortified the Graveler. Aggrons were the stuff of nightmares for any rock-type pokemon.

"Graveler come back!" commanded Giselle. She knew of the Aggron species and their superior strength and firepower. Graveler would be wrecked into dust. Only one of her pokemon could stand up to it.

"Ninetails come on out!" she said as she released her fire fox.

Ash grimaced. Ninetails were some of the most powerful fire-types out there, sometimes being even with the notorious Magmar. Aggron was at a huge disadvantage, but if he played his cards right he could end up with triumph.

"Flamethrower!" called out Giselle. A torrent of fire surged towards Aggron scorching the air as it closed the distance between the two foes.

"Ancient Power! Shield yourself!" commanded Ash. Aggron's foot was encased in silver energy and was slammed into the ground. Lightning quick a large boulders formed a shield in front of him. Fire soon encased the shield. Fire warped around the shield of rocks, searing the air and making it hard to breath for Ash. Soon the flames died down to show the rock shield standing but heavily burned. The shield crumbled to reveal an unscathed Aggron grinning at the success of the defensive move.

"Flamethrower!" the familiar burst of flame surged through the field only to be stopped by the same move that had quenched its destruction before. The fire scorched the rocks leaving it red and almost molten.

"Again!" Giselle commanded.

"Now jump over the rock wall!" came the cry of Giselle. Ninetails swiftly jumped over the makeshift shield and composed itself behind Aggron.

"Will-o-Wisp!" a bolt of blue fire darted towards Aggron and encompassed him in a pillar of blue fire. Roars of agony and pain filled the air and only resided when the flames died down.

Aggron was revealed kneeling on one knee and panting. Burns covered his armored skin and some of it was actually melted.

"Magnitude!" Ash called out in a desperate cry. Aggron wouldn't last much longer against against Ninetails. Only his will kept him up after the Will-o-Wisp attacks.

The ground started shaking violently and the walls of building started to crumble. The constant shaking made Ninetails quite dizzy. With the constant shaking its mind couldn't register anything making even moving difficult. Soon Ninetail's head couldn't take it anymore and it fell unconscious.

Seeing his opponent had fallen Aggron released a triumphant bellow before falling unconscious himself.

Ash sweatdropped at that.

Giselle looked down trodden at her defeat. One of her strongest pokemon was defeated by one that had a type-disadvantage. 'What would the teachers say about her failure? What about her popularity? What about her parents?' she thought as she returned her pokemon and dashed off into the large school.

Ash walked towards the field towards the unconscious Aggron and started tending his wounds. It was mostly burns and a few bruises but most of them were healed with a simple potion. The worst of his injuries would have to be healed at Vermillion.

Aggron soon disappeared in a flash of scarlet which was sucked inside of a pokeball. Ash returned to the group to see Brock treating Pikachu with a saddened look on his face.

"You ready to go?" asked Ash.

"Uhhh" sighed Brock. "I'm sorry Ash but your going to have to go on with out me." he said sadly.

"Why?" questioned Ash, but he had a good idea why.

"Pikachu is in pretty bad shape and if he doesn't remain stable he could harbor some crippling ailments." he said worry and regret in his voice.

Ash looked at him with a questioning look, but his mind was already made up. Ash would not be responsible for a crippled pokemon or of a ruined career.

"Go on. I'll meet you in Vermillion." Ash said as he swiftly turned and started heading towards the exit.

Brock gave Ash a small smile before resuming Pikachu's examination.

* * *

It had been a day since Ash and Brock had gone separate ways. And it hadn't been easy. Ash and his team instantly missed the fine cuisine Brock offered and his expert navigating skills. But none-the-less Ash made it to Vermillion the next night.

After renting a room from the resident Nurse Joy Ash released all his pokemon in his room, which in his opinion was a bad idea seeing how small the room was.

After situating themselves into comfortable positions, Aggron in particular, Ash told them why he released them.

"Alright, tomorrow we face Lt. Surge, one of the strongest gym leaders in Kanto so I need you all to try your hardest." a chorus of grunts answered his small speech.

"Seadra your staying out of this for obvious reasons, okay?" Ash was answered by a sad, but a affirmative nod.

"Alright now rest up we have a long day tomorrow." Ash said before returning his pokemon.


	12. Author's final note

**Lordofire here telling you Im making a remake of the Dragon Master. I am currently unhappy about it and how its written so I'm going to recreate it. Thank you for all the helpful tips, encouragments and follows.**


End file.
